True of Truth
by rasyalleva
Summary: Mereka berenam duduk melingkar dalam permainan yang hanya menyediakan satu opsi, yaitu truth—menjawab jujur. Dan siapa sih, yang berani-beraninya berbohong di depan seseorang yang mengetahui segala kebenaran?


True of Truth

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sedikit pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **catatan tambahan:**

 **(1) jadi ... di tengah-tengah try out online. karena waktunya masih tersisa sementara sudah nggak ada lagi soal yang bisa dikerjakan (bukan karena sudah selesai tapi karena sudah mentok HAHAHA /DIGETOK) akhirnya jadilah fanfiksi dengan paket friendship nggak jelas plus humor alay coretandalansayacoret. selamat membaca.**

 **(2) mungkin** _ **pace**_ **nya agak cepet. nyamain sama tenggat waktunya try out yang hitung mundur per detik.**

* * *

Pertama, yang Akashi hubungi terlebih dahulu adalah Midorima. Tak perlulah ia menunggu deringan telepon kedua karena Akashi hafal betul kebiasaan penggila zodiak yang satu ini pada pagi buta—duduk di meja telepon dengan mata memandang lurus-lurus pada radio, mendengar siaran ramalan harian atau entahlah apa itu namanya.

"Selamat pagi, maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya tapi bisakah Anda menelepon sepuluh menit lagi—"

"Sekalipun yang menelepon adalah _aku_ , Midorima?"

Celaka.

Siaran radio tidak lagi didengar oleh Midorima. Suara penyiar wanita yang sedang mendikte satu per satu zodiak diawali dari yang bernasib paling buruk mulai tidak terekam, hening, selanjutnya suara tawa, yang dengan terlambat Midorima sadari bahwa itu adalah perwujudan dari ejekan dalam kepalanya, mengolok, "Ha! HA! Yang menelepon Akashi! Rasakan, rasakan, rasakan! Mati, mati, matimatimati—"

"Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, kumpul di halaman depan Teiko."

Midorima masih bergeming sampai yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah dengingan panjang tak putus-putus di telinganya.

* * *

Kedua, Akashi menelepon Kuroko.

"Pagi, Akashi-kun. Kautahu, apabila ada tujuh bilangan bulat berjumlah 133 yang membentuk barisan aritmatika dan di setiap dua suku berurutan disisipkan rata-ratanya, maka bukankah—"

"Tepat sekali, Kuroko. Rata-ratanya itu bilangan keempat. Aku pernah dapat soal seperti itu dan jawabannya 247. Opsi C," Akashi menyahut. Makhluk di seberang sana yang satu ini sedang belajar Matematika Dasar rupanya. "Apakah aku bisa dapat waktumu sepuluh menit?"

Ada jeda sebentar, Akashi menduga bahwa Kuroko barangkali sedang menghitung dan menyilang jawabannya. Suara pena diletakkan dan ada helaan napas panjang terdengar. "Makasih, Akashi-kun. Sebenarnya sih, Akashi-kun yang sudah memberi tahu cara dan jawabannya sukses menghemat waktuku seharian."

"Sempurna. Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, kumpul di halaman depan Teiko."

"... Maaf?"

* * *

Ketiga, menelepon Murasakibara.

"Hai, Akachin."

"Halo, Murasakibara." Akashi menarik napas, mengumpulkan energi, menjawab dengan sopan. "Masih ingat aku pernah membelikan makanan ringan kesukaanmu rasa keju saat kita pulang bersama pada minggu ketiga bulan Desember di tahun kedua masa SMP kita?"

"Tanggal delapan belas Akachin, pukul tiga lewat dua puluh satu menit," Murasakibara menjawab lebih rinci. Mana bisa ia melupakannya? Rasa keju adalah rasa yang paling mahal, dan hanya sekali itulah Murasakibara pernah makan. Selanjutnya ia hanya mencecap yang rasa orisinal saja (itu namanya _tidak berasa_ , Murasakibara).

Akashi mengangguk sekalipun ia tak sepenuhnya berpikir lebih lanjut untuk mengonfirmasi kebenarannya. "Aku bawa rasa itu lagi. Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, kumpul di halaman depan Teiko."

"SIAP LAKSANAKAN."

Murasakibara seharusnya bertanya bagaimana bisa ia lintas dari Akita ke Tokyo selama sepuluh menit. Tetapi jangan ragukan; ia percaya pada keajaiban makanan ringan favoritnya.

* * *

Keempat, sebenarnya sama saja bagi Akashi karena dua bocah yang tersisa sama-sama merepotkan baginya, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Kise. Alih-alih memberi waktu untuk Aomine agar melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

"Wah, hei, pagi, Akashicchi! Tumben."

"Kise. Nggak belajar?" basa-basi itu perlu.

Ada kekehan ringan pelan. "Bebas Akashicchi mau percaya atau tidak, tapi seharusnya hari ini ada sesi pemotretan yang langsung bayar di tempat begitu selesai, dan aku menolaknya dengan alasan untuk belajar! Pastilah sebentar lagi di surat kabar akan ada fotoku besar-besar—"

"Dengan tajuk utamanya, _Kontradiktif! Kebohongan Publik Terencana: Kise Ryouta yang Menolak Sesi Pemotretan dengan Alasan Belajar Tampak Sedang Duduk Melingkar Bersama Teman-Teman_ ," Akashi memotong enteng.

"... Hm?!"

"Tepat seperti yang kukatakan, Kise. Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, kumpul di halaman dengan Teiko."

"Ta-tapi Akashicchi, aku sudah izin dengan alasan—!"

 _Tut tut tut._ Sambungan telepon ditutup sepihak.

Lawan bicara masih tak menyerah.

"Akashicchi! Haloooo?"

* * *

Terakhir, Akashi menelepon Aomine. Seharusnya sekarang dia masih terlelap, tetapi Akashi yakin Aomine belum mengubah seting nada dering yang apabila nomornya menelepon maka bunyi-bunyiannya adalah rekaman suaranya masa SMP dulu, berkata horor, "Daiki, Akashi Seijuurou menelepon. Angkat panggilan atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua majalahmu dalam _lima empat tiga dua_ —"

"Astagaastaga YA, Akashi!?"

"Aomine," Akashi menarik napas. "Kalau kamu masih tidur jam segini, selamanya kamu akan tetap berkulit hitam." Kaitannya dengan apa coba?

"Oh ternyata ada hubungannya?"

Astaga. Oke, tapi kalau si Bodoh ini pasti termakan, sih. "Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, kumpul di halaman depan Teiko."

"Sepuluh menit?! Tapi Akashi, sumpah ya, gila apa—"

 _Tut tut tut_.

"Oi, Akashi!?" Aomine mendecak, membanting telepon kesal bukan main. Rambutnya yang sudah berantakan ia acak-acak lagi sehingga makin semrawut. "Astaga, benar-benar seenaknya kamu, ya! Memang makhluk pendek kurang ajar sedunia!"

Telepon berbunyi lagi.

Aomine memucat. Mati.

Itu bukan Akashi kan, bukan kan, bukan kan—

 _Daiki, Akashi Seijuurou menelepon. Angkat panggilan atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua majalahmu dalam lima empat tiga—_

Matimatimati!

Diangkatnya telepon itu.

"Tadi kaubilang apa, Aomine?"

* * *

Saat Akashi tiba sepuluh menit kemudian, semua sudah berkumpul membentuk lingkaran di halaman depan Teiko. Memang halaman depan Teiko yang selalu digunakan untuk upacara bendera tempatnya terbuka, siapa pun bisa masuk dengan melompati gerbang dan berkeliaran di situ.

Akashi bergabung, ia duduk di antara Kuroko dan Midorima. Mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaket berwarna merah gelap yang ia kenakan. Mengeluarkan makanan ringan rasa keju yang tadi ia beli di tengah jalan. "Murasakibara," ia menyerahkannya.

"WAH, AKACHIN—"

"Makannya di rumah."

"APA—"

"Makannya. Di. Rumah." Akashi bertitah lagi dan Murasakibara tidak berani berkomentar apa-apa. Ia menerima dengan air muka yang suram sekarang. Makanan ringan itu berpindah tangan, dan Akashi merogoh lagi saku jaketnya yang di sisi lain lagi.

Midorima memecah keheningan. "Akashi, bisa kau beri tahu kami tujuan kenapa kita dikumpulkan di sini?"

"Aku harus melanjutkan belajarku," Kuroko menambahkan.

"Aku bahkan belum mulai belajar," keluh Kise.

Aomine terbahak. "Kise, kamu kepikiran juga toh untuk belajar? Sumpah?"

"Aominecchi!"

"Sst," Akashi mendesis dan semua diam. Tangannya menarik sesuatu. Sebuah pensil. Perlahan, Akashi meletakkannya di tengah-tengah spasi lingkaran antara mereka semua. Tangan Akashi belum terangkat dari pensil, ia memerhatikan teman-teman lamanya satu per satu, sebelum akhirnya ia mengembalikan posisi tangan ke semula. Ia membiarkan mereka berlima terpaku menatap pensil di tengah-tengah mereka, bertanya-tanya.

"Pernah dengar _Truth or Dare_?"

"Pernah dan jangan bilang kalau—"

"Kalau _Do or Die_?"

"Pernah _juga_ dan JANGAN BILANG KALAU—"

Akashi menatap Aomine lurus-lurus karena bocah itu yang bersuara sejak tadi. _Truth or Dare_ atau ToD adalah permainan di mana masing-masing pihak yang terlibat harus siap sedia untuk menjawab jujur apabila ditanya sesuatu, atau siap mental (dan fisik barangkali) untuk melakukan tantangan apabila diperintahkan. Sementara _Do or Die_ atau DoD adalah permainan yang hanya memiliki satu opsi yaitu _Dare_ , sehingga semua pemain dituntut untuk siap mental (dan fisik itu tadi) untuk tantangannya.

Tapi ia berbeda.

"Pernah dengar _True of Truth_?"

Tak ada reaksi. Semua pucat pasi.

Akashi tersenyum.

"Itu yang akan kita mainkan."

 _True of Truth._

* * *

Hampir sama dengan DoD, kepanjangan yang merupakan parodi dari _Dare or Dare_ di mana intinya hanya diberikan satu pilihan, permainan yang ini sama saja. parodi dari _Truth or Truth_ yang _intinya_ , hanya diberikan satu pilihan yaitu kesiapan mental untuk menjawab jujur apabila ditanya sesuatu.

"Akashi," Aomine memprotes, "aku kan, nggak pernah bohong padamu." Tentu saja. Siapa yang berani-beraninya berbohong di depan seseorang yang mengetahui segala kebenaran?

"Memang, Aomine. Tapi kan, aku nggak pernah coba bertanya," Akashi menjawab ringan, lalu tanpa aba-aba sebelah tangannya terjulur untuk menggenggam pensil di tengah-tengah mereka. "Pensil ini akan diputar dua kali. Yang pertama adalah dia yang akan ditanyai, dan yang kedua adalah dia yang akan bertanya."

Pensil berputar.

Runcingnya menuding Kise. Sang idola menelan ludah.

Akashi memutar pensil itu kembali.

Mengarah pada _nya_.

Sang idola mau mati saja rasanya.

* * *

"Kise."

"... Ya, Akashicchi?" jantung Kise berdegup kencang. Astaga astaga astaga. Pertanyaan mengerikan macam apa yang akan ia terima? Pensil sialan, kenapa dirinya yang kena giliran pertama, coba? Dan kenapa yang kena giliran bertanya justru bekas kaptennya, coba? Yang terburuk dari semua yang ada!

Akashi sebenarnya sedang berpikir. Ia bisa saja mengangkat sebelah tangan dan meminta waktu untuk memilih pertanyaan masak-masak, tetapi bisa-bisa mereka kehabisan waktu. Akashi berniat untuk menahan mereka sampai jam makan siang karena kalau ia masih memaksa untuk lanjut, bisa-bisa Murasakibara pingsan.

"Sebenarnya kau nggak suka kenyataan kalau kau dibuntuti para gadis ke mana-mana, kan?"

Muka Kise memerah.

"Benarkah?" bahkan Midorima yang menoleh.

Semakin memerah. "Iya," akunya. "Memang."

"Astaga, kenapa?" Aomine ternganga. "Kamu sudah menahannya dari kelas 2 SMP, kalau begitu? Lambaian tangan dan senyum sebagai ajang memamerkan gigi-yang-bahkan-lebih-berkilau-daripada-masa-depanku itu semuanya palsu dong?"

Kuroko mengangkat kepala, menatap Kise. "Kise-kun, akan mudah kalau kamu bilang saat konferensi pers bahwa kamu membuat sekat dan memberi batas sekian belas meter sendiri antara kamu dan penggemarmu. Kalau kamu melakukannya, kamu nggak perlu setersiksa itu dengan senyumanmu. Tapi kamu nggak melakukan itu, Kise-kun, kamu masokis?"

Kise menimbang-nimbang respons yang akan ia lontarkan untuk beberapa saat. Awalnya sih ia berniat begitu, namun karena tak ada lapisan rahasia terendah yang tersisa lagi, sekalian saja ia bongkar semuanya. Ia mengangkat bahu. "Kalian boleh percaya atau nggak sih," katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum kikuk, "tapi lama-lama gampang kok melakukannya."

"Oke, enggak, kamu pikir aura bling-bling yang bertebaran darimu itu kaubuat sendiri? Astaga, ini mulai seram." Aomine memucat.

"Aku sudah merasa dapat jawaban," Akashi memotong pembicaraan. Tangannya kembali terulur dan perhatian terarah pada pensil di tengah-tengah mereka yang diputarkan—ujungnya mengarah pada Kuroko.

Yang terarah membeo, walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tetap bertahan datar. Wops.

Jeda sebentar dari Akashi, sebelum ia memutar pensil lagi.

Murasakibara.

* * *

Kuroko mengarahkan badannya ke arah Murasakibara beberapa derajat, sekadar untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia siap mental menerima pertanyaan macam apa pun juga. Mudah-mudahan. "Silakan, Murasakibara-kun," ia mengangguk mengizinkan. Pertanyaan apa yang kira-kira datang dari Murasakibara?

"Hmmm." Di luar dugaan, Murasakibara mempertimbangkannya masak-masak. Setidaknya, ia terlihat begitu, dan cukup untuk membuat Kuroko terbesit pikirannya untuk pura-pura tidak bisa mendengar setelah ini untuk berpikir. ("Maaf, kau tadi bilang apa?"). "Kurochin, kau mau melanjutkan ke mana?"

"Ah. Apanya?"

"Kautahulah. Perguruan tinggi."

Bola mata Kuroko membesar. Oh. Jurusan?

"Oi, Murasakibara!" ada decakan dari Aomine, kesal. "Sumpah, ya. Kalau mau menanyakan itu, mah, bisa kapan sajalah. Itu buang peluru banget, tahu!"

"Biarin, Minechin."

Kuroko menggulirkan matanya entah ke arah mana. "Aku nggak memandang suatu universitas, sih," jawabnya. "Tapi kalau soal jurusan mana yang kuminati, kurasa sejauh ini Pendidikan Guru Sekolah Dasar."

"Oke."

Hening.

"Sudah?" Midorima angkat suara.

Murasakibara mengangkat bahu. "Itu saja, sih."

Kise tak terima. Dia saja sampai lama banget rasanya.

"Cepat amat!"

* * *

Pensil berputar. Aomine.

Putaran kedua. Kuroko. Dia dapat lagi.

* * *

"Aomine-kun suka Momoi-san, 'kan?"

"HAAAAAHH?!"

Aomine syok berat, mulutnya ternganga lebar. Badannya terguncang hebat, seperti baru saja dikabari bahwa ada kebakaran kecil di kamarnya dan majalah favorit langganan di bawah kasur terbakar habis. Ia menatap Kuroko yang membalasnya tenang, dan sebenarnya yang lain juga sedang memandanginya dengan sorot mata yang sama. "Dari mana kamu—eh, sejak kapan kamu—eh, bagai-bagaimana bisa ..."

Tidak ada yang memberi respons, menunggu sampai Aomine megap-megap tidak jelas sendirian, merapal entah apa, mengulang-ulang kalimat reaksi terkejutnya, badannya panas-dingin dan warna air mukanya berubah-ubah dari pucat ke normal dan terus begitu. Makan waktu sekitar lima menit.

Sampai Aomine menarik napas. Embuskan. Tarik napas. Embuskan.

Berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin ... satu persen."

"Aomine-kun. Ini _True of Truth_."

"Oke, oke." Ia mengambil napas panjang. "Kayaknya, sih, ... begitu. Kayaknya."

"Aomine, kamu nggak bisa berbohong di saat-saat seperti ini," Akashi menimpali.

Aomine menoleh kesal. "Lah, kalau memang itu yang kurasa, bagaimana, Akashi? Nyatanya memang hanya 'kayaknya' dan 'satu persen', kok. Yang penting aku kan, menjawab jujur, kenapa kalian malah seperti memaksa aku bilang 'iya'?!"

"Minechin kalau soal Sacchin jadi mirip Midochin."

"Kenapa aku merasa ikut dikatai."

"Murasakibara, mau kusiram atau dilempar dari tepi jurang?" Aomine memutar kepala dua kali dengan cepat, terakhir ia arahkan pada Tetsu. Diam sejenak, mempersiapkan diri. Merasakan napas beberapa kali terlebih dahulu. "Oke. Kayaknya ... iya."

"..."

"Kayaknya, lho! Tetsu, hentikan senyummu itu, deh."

"Oke, Aominecchi," Kise menyambar, "sebenarnya, kita semua sudah tahu, sih."

"... Kalau?"

"Kalau kamu suka Momoi-san tapi tidak menyadarinya," Kuroko mengangkat bahu.

"HAAAH?!"

"Aomine, diam."

* * *

Murasakibara ditanyai Midorima.

"Murasakibara," Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Bayangkan kami semua perwujudan dari makanan."

"Hah? Midorima, pertanyaanmu nggak—"

"Oh?" Murasakibara menguap, "aku selalu menganggap kalian makanan."

Aomine yang semula menatap Midorima kini mengarahkan pandangan pada Murasakibara. Lama-kelamaan ia merasa bahwa bisa jadi kepalanya akan mendadak sakit apabila gerakan menolehkan kepala terlalu cepat dan ia lakukan berulang kali. Kenapa semua orang selalu aneh? "Hah?"

Midorima mengangguk maklum. "Kalau begitu, seperti apa perwujudan kami di matamu?"

"Midochin seperti wortel," Murasakibara memulai. Tak ada tanggapan dari Midorima—jelas ia tahu mengapa ia dianggap wortel.

"Kurochin seperti biji bunga matahari."

Kuroko sudah menduga sejak awal bahwa ia akan dikategorikan sebagai makanan yang ukurannya kecil. Sekalipun tidak menyangka bahwa ia bagaikan biji bunga matahari, tapi, yah, biji bunga matahari itu kan, mudah hilang kalau jatuh.

"Kisechin seperti mi."

Kerutan kening. Mi. Kenapa mi coba? Ingin bertanya, tapi pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tak memprotes. Setidaknya, itu tidak aneh karena mi dan dirinya sama-sama mempunyai unsur warna kuning.

"Akachin kayak keripik."

" _Keripik_?"

"Keripik. Keripik pedas level tiga dari tiga level."

"... Oke."

Setidaknya, secara tersirat ada pernyataan tak terbantah bahwa sekalipun ia benar-benar berubah wujud menjadi makanan, tetap tersedia kategori di mana di sana ia ditempatkan pada posisi tertinggi. Akashi memutuskan untuk meredamkan saja rasa tidak terimanya.

Terakhir Murasakibara menatap Aomine yang merasakan firasat buruk. "Minechin ... kayak percobaan apakah tanaman menyerap air atau tidak, pelajaran Biologi. Waktu awal masuk SMP dulu. Uji dengan seledri yang dimasukkan ke dalam botol isinya air warna biru. Lalu besoknya, bukti kalau tanaman menyerap air, seledrinya jadi warna biru, deh."

"... Aku seledrinya?"

"Bukan, Minechin air yang dikasih pewarna biru."

"Aku AIRnya?"

"Airnya." Anggukan.

"AIR?!"

"Aomine-kun, sst."

* * *

Pensil mengarah pada Akashi.

Akashi tak berekspresi. Semua berpandangan. Seharusnya, yang ditanyalah yang berada di pihak tertimpa cobaan, tapi kenapa sekarang kalau dibuka pertanyaan siapa mau bertanya tidak ada yang bersedia angkat tangan? Oke, mereka tahu jawabannya, sih. Soalnya ini _Akashi,_ lho. Siapa yang mau bertanya padanya?

Pensil mengarah pada Murasakibara.

Pemilik tinggi dua meter itu bergumam pelan. "Wah."

* * *

"Akachin, aku mau bilang sesuatu."

"Murasakibara, posisinya aku yang seharusnya kau—"

"Aku lapar."

"..."

"... Banget." Murasakibara menebar pandangan. "Aku mau pulang."

Kise tidak tahan dengan raut muka Murasakibara, bocah tinggi besar itu benar-benar memasang ekspresi seperti anak kecil yang kelaparan dan hanya dibekali sesuap nasi selama satu minggu memutari perempatan menjadi simpati. Mencari bala bantuan, ia melemparkan tatapan ke arah Akashi.

Akashi mendapat pesan itu. Menghela napas. "Oke, kita pulang."

"HORE!"

"Setelah kamu menanyakanku pertanyaan," Akashi mengangguk.

Murasakibara menggeleng. "Nggak, ah. Itu tadi anggap saja pertanyaan."

"Oke."

"Sumpah?" lagi-lagi Aomine yang tidak terima. Ia dapat pertanyaan dari Kuroko yang menghancurkan harga dirinya, tapi kenapa kalau Murasakibara yang bertanya maka si sasaran tidak merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang berarti? "Gila, pendek banget, keenakan!"

Tidak hanya Aomine kali ini. "Putar sekali lagi saja, anggap tadi tidak dihitung, Akashicchi," usulan dari Kise.

Akashi mengangkat alis sedikit. Tumben-tumbennya dua orang ini satu suara dan mau menunjukkan tepat di muka kalau mereka berdua saling mendukung. "Begini saja," Akashi menghela napas. "Aku mau cerita kenapa aku mengajak kalian ke halaman Teiko dan main _True of Truth_."

"Kenapa?" semua bertanya berbarengan.

"Hmmm." Agak malu juga, sih, mengungkapkannya. "Ini pertama kali kita berkumpul sejak kelas tiga, tahu? Lama-lama kalian semua sibuk sekolah. Aku tahu kalian masih datang untuk nonton pertandingan basket saat _Inter High_ dan _Winter Cup_ , tapi kita nggak pernah benar-benar bisa kumpul. Maksudku, berenam. Benar-benar berenam. Kalau nggak diusahakan seperti ini, tidak bisa."

Diam sejenak.

"Jadi, Akashi-kun," Kuroko mencoba menarik kesimpulan. "Kau rindu?"

Sial.

"Hm."

"..."

"Ya."

Ada semburat merah yang cepat-cepat terhapus di muka Akashi. Semuanya berpandangan. Kise tersenyum lebar. "Akashicchi bisa juga ya, bilang hal-hal seperti ini."

"Hentikan senyumnya, Kise."

"Midorimacchi!"

"Jelek, Kisechin."

"Berisik, ah," Aomine meluruskan kaki. "Aku jadi terbawa perasaan, kan."

Akashi mengangkat bahu. "Kurang satu lagi lalu kita pulang."

* * *

Pensil berputar mengarah pada Aomine.

"AAH!"

"Aomine-kun, tadi kamu yang mengatai berisik, lho."

Aomine melebarkan mata. Oke, giliran terakhir adalah gilirannya. Ia menelan ludah saat Akashi tanpa suara memutar pensil, semua menanti siapa yang akan menjadi seseorang yang menanyakan suatu pertanyaan padanya. Jangan, jangan, jangan. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang daripada biasanya—semoga bukan, semoga bukan, semoga _bukan_...

Akashi.

* * *

Akashi tersenyum. "Murasakibara," katanya, "kuberi tahu bagaimana cara mengajukan pertanyaan yang benar, dari seseorang yang selalu benar pula."

Matilah.

"Aomine, tadi setelah aku menutup teleponnya, kaubilang apa?"

MATILAH.

 **tamat.**

* * *

 **catatan tambahan:**

 **(1) iya, soal yang ditanyai kuroko itu soal try out matematika dasar XD**

 **(2) sebenernya di sekolah saya, kalau mau main ToD yang _dare_ aja atau _truth_ aja, simply bilang DoD atau ToT sih. taunya, ya, _dare or dare_ atau _truth or truth_. cuma akhir-akhir ini saya tahu singkatan 'parodi'-nya DoD yaitu _do or die_. tapi untuk ToT nya belum ada, dan diputuskanlah curi waktu bahas singkatannya (...). setelah mikir lama, akhirnya kecetus juga deh _true of truth_. nggak tau sih _grammatically correct_ atau nggak x)**

 **(3) kangen kisedai huhuhu hari ini ada festival jepang di gedung expo center kota saya ... cuma barengan sama try out (...) /ngaistanah**

 **(4) terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
